Rosemon
Character Synopsis A Fairy Digimon which has an appearance like the rose, which is called the queen of flowers. It has the appearance of a beautiful woman and desires to remain beautiful forever. Its personality is more or less that way, and though it is excessively self-conscious about such things, its true strength does not, in fact, compare unfavorably with other Ultimates. Also, it wears on its breast a "Tiferet", a jewel which is engraved with the symbol of love and beauty. This Tiferet that it possesses is said to promise it eternal beauty and power. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 4-B | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Rosemon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data Attribute Fairy Digimon, Flower Queen Special Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Life Draining, Whip and Rapier Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Can force the opponent to sleep | All previous abilities on a much greater scale (with the possible exception of sleep inducement), Light Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Can ignore defenses with Aguichant Levres Destructive Ability: Solar System level (Should be equal to other Ultimate Class Digimon) | Solar System level (Stronger than before) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Participated in the battle against Mother Eater) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Ultimate Class Digimon such as MetalGarurumon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed | Immeasurable (Participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater, which took place in higher-dimensional space. Superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Superior to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (While much weaker than Alphamon, she still managed to hurt the Mother Eater through physical force) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Imperialdramon FM, who is stated to have the power to destroy a planet within his attacks) | Solar System level (Comparable to other Burst Mode Digimon) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from the Mother Eater) Stamina: Extremely High, manages to fight the likes of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and the Royal Knights for extended periods of time. Range: Extended melee range with her whip, several kilometers with beams and plant manipulation abilities Intelligence: *Rosemon is an extremely skilled fighter, fighting on par with the Royal Knights and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode in her Burst Mode. *Believing that beauty is power, she battles with a refined elegance and assaults her foes from all sides with thorny vines and beams to overwhelm them without taking a single scratch. *In Cyber Sleuth, she has even managed to fight extremely powerful foes like the Mother Eater alongside characters like Alphamon and Omegamon, proving her power and skill in combat. Weaknesses: Extremely vain and is somewhat of a sadist, Burst Mode is only temporary Versions: Rosemon (Digimon Adventure Tri) | Burst Mode | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Other Attributes List of Equipment: *Her whip, which can be charged with energy to serve as a rapier. *She also has a flower that passively heals her, her Tifaret, a jewel representing beauty which can be used to fire energy blasts as well as a projectile on its own Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rosemon * Thorn Whipping (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. * Rose Spear (Rose Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. * Forbidden Temptation: Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. * Ivy Hug: Entangles the opponent in vines. * Rose Velvet: Covers the ground in thorns. * Rosy Cradle: Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. * Fascination: Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. * Beauty Shock: Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. * Thorn Shoot (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. * Danger Thorn: Shoots thorns at all enemies. * Final Aura: Greatly heals all allies. * Gaia Element III: Strong Plant magic. * Rune Forest II * Rune Forest III Rosemon Burst Mode * Charité (Fra: Charity): Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent and then annihilates them. * Jewel of Heart: (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. * Kiss of Breath (Aguichantes Lèvres, Fra: Sexy Lips): Blows a kiss to release a powerful beam of light that pierces through any magic-based defense or resistance that enemy may have. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Namco Bandai Category:Sadists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters